


at least a ton

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Typical Weirdness, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Pining, Technically?, post 119
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: something breaks into her apartment while shes at workits still there when she gets back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareConsortium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareConsortium/gifts).



> i scream for a million years but like who doesn't after that episode am i right guys aaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> @nightmareconsortium is this even vaguely what you wanted 
> 
> who knows (rating will go up in next chapter)
> 
> not betad

Basira, who is barely Basira, finds it a week later in the apartment that she was told she lives in.

it broke in through the front door- ripped the lock and handle clean off- and now stands in the middle of her living room, twisting and staring and breathing heavily enough that it's entire body moves with it- up and down and up and down.

it hears her, turns to look at her, freezing in space. like a jungle cat, it stares at her and Basira is at a loss of what to do. something deep in the hind brain tells her not to run that she wouldn't get far enough before it bolts after her and mauls her in the street. something old and primal. something she knows she can trust. another part of her brain, much newer than anything else and so very certain, tells her it's not going to hurt.

much.

Basira raises her hands up above her head slowly, and the thing keeps staring. tracking. its eyes are green and wide. its hair is long, dirty blonde- just dirty really- blood keeps it tacky, clumped, stringy. all of its clothes are tacky, clumped, stained with dried blood. (she knows because her Boss told her she was a cop)

she doesn't talk. tries to keep her motions slow and quiet, shoes toed off by the door, bag down to the floor, jacket slipped off on to the hook. it just keeps looking, following every motion, and Basira is confronted with the reality that to get to anything she's going to have to go past it.

why does it look familiar?

something about the way it breathes seats itself into Basira's brain like she knows the action - like shes' seen it before.

shes going to trust that feeling. that she knows how to handle it, that she's (probably) put it- or something like it- down before. so she keeps her hands raised, and she moves closer to a wall to edge past it-

it tracked blood in. her entire entryway is covered drenched. and sawdust. sawdust is everywhere.

shes near the couch and when she chances talking at it.

“Wh-” she doesn't get through the first three letter word before the thing plows into her like a freight train. all of its weight flattens her to the fake wood flooring, and her head splits open on something.

it smells like blood and dust and something she can't recognize.

it grunts and presses its face into Basira's neck, teeth (fangs) ((knives)) searching for any kind of purchase and Basira knows she's dead. she barely knows much of anything of herself, but she knows whatever this thing is, having its jaw unhinge around her neck wasn't a good sign.

she can't kick it off, it weighs what must be at least a ton, and her limbs are pressed into the floor hard- any wiggling only makes it snarl louder.

any recognizable features (wide green eyes) it had Basira can't see- she can't see anything other then a maw- its lips split open its face and knock back into its own chest to get a wide enough bite-

its trying to decapitate her.

do it in one clean go- rip her head off like a trophy.

Basira doesn't close her eyes- doesn't grit her teeth and wait for it to happen. she keeps kicking against it and even if it's barely more then an inch of movement on her part or trying and failing to twist her head away- she's not going to go easy.

not to this thing, whatever the fuck it is.

she's not giving anything the satisfaction- not when shes only just become a person again.

she realizes after a few minutes its jaw is not snapping shut and she stops- shes gotten rather tired, who would have thought with what must be at least one hundred and twenty kilos on her. its mouth hangs open and once Basira stops thrashing she can see down its throat.

its dark, the type of absence of all light darkness you only really find in caves.

it's a pitch black darkness that Basira never wants to look at again. she gives it another weak shove and stops. lays still. plays dead.

it sits back between her legs, and she can see its eyes (gleefully) looking back at her. its mouth hasn't closed. Basira sits up slowly until shes level with it.

it smells like blood and plastic and something that Basira still can't figure out.

its warm.

“What are you?”

it growls in return. she's not sure if that's meant to scare her or not.

if she's being very honest she doesn't understand what it's doing here in her apartment- why it bothered breaking in or why is tackled her if it wasn't going to eat her. she lifts her hand to the back of her head and pulls it away wet. the blood is warm, and the long tongue that snakes its way out of its mouth is warmer.  
  
the tongue wraps around her hand and yanks it into its mouth, and even with the cave darkness she saw earlier she thought there was a limit- that she'd hit the back of its throat eventually but half of her arm is inside its maw, and there's no end in sight.

the powers were still a little scattered in her mind- the crash course her Boss gave her was rushed and in between aggressive phone calls but if she had to guess.

“The Hunt?” her voice is quieter than usual, and she clears her throat. does this thing even understand english?

“Who cares?” it's not the voice she thought would come out of it- high pitched and like its still gasping for air after a run. vaguely familiar. Basira wasn't the type of person to hang around monsters was she?

the fact that it sounds like it's breathed into her ear but comes out with her hand still in its mouth makes her want to vomit. only a little.

“No one.” it makes it laugh enough that its head snaps back at a dangerous angle. Basira pulls her hand out of its mouth and wipes it on the bottom of her dress.

she doesn't know where she got the dress from. it doesn't really seem like something whole Basira would wear. but who knows. who knows what real Basira was like and who knows what this thing is. shes ready to stand up and pull the wine in her fridge out, completely prepared to move on from this weird afternoon.

and then it says her name.

almost like it can tell she's frustrated and tired.

her name sounds like a human said the word- and it's her name. Unmistakably hers. the first thing that felt like it actually belonged to her.

“Say it again.” it leans forward and its claws dig into the meat of her arms.

it leans forward, pushing its weight on her but she stays upright. its jaw clicks back where its supposed to, and then with a very human looking mouth, it whispers her name into Basira's ear.

it smells like blood and sweat and cheap coffee. it's Basira's turn to shove it down and shove her face into its neck. it tilts its head up and-

its chest vibrates on top of her- rumbling like its filled with dozens of insects slamming against the bone. is it pleased with her now?

Basira sits up again, inches away on the floor to stand. it still sits on the floor and tracks her as she crosses to the kitchen. cheap coffee and steel and sandalwood and all of it sits like smoke in her nose. it sounds familiar smells familiar even its eyes scratch at something in the back of her mind, but she can't catch it.

wind whistles through the hole in the door and Basira turns to look at it. it turns to look at the damage it left as well.

its clothes are torn up, and its staining the floor.

Basira tears off a paper towel and presses it to the spot on her head. it comes away red. that seems very in line with Basira. it seems like something she wouldn't shrug at. just a little casual head wound. fun. fun day at work. what ever her work was. is. 

it's at her side in an instant, pulling the paper towel away from her and shoving it into one of its pockets.

“Sure.” it laughs again, head thrown back and voice echoing through her flat.

it says her name again once it rights itself back into human dimensions and Basira finds herself nodding along. waiting.

the wind whistled through her door again and when she turns back to look at the thing in her kitchen its gone and shes left alone.

Basira sighs.

enough being wistful, she has a head wound to clean.

she washes her hands in cold water and stares out the door. she should ask a co-worker if they know anyone who can fix doors. hopefully, nothing else was going to break into her apartment today. one monster per day is enough.

or whatever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to get this done before tomorrow cause I Mean 
> 
> How Could I Not
> 
> @NightmareConsortium i hope you continue to like this
> 
> not beta'd

Basira, who is almost Basira, lays in her bed and stares at the ceiling.   
  
three days have gone by, and she hasn't told the people at her office. before recognition, before she could put names to faces before she remembered that Melanie liked her coffee with caramel crème and Martin was desperately in love with Jon, the first thing that was solid in her mind, stable, present and unrelenting-  
  
distrust.   
  
she had several opportunities to bring up the monster that broke into her apartment, that she needed funds to repair her door, that it stole her blood and maybe they should be worried about that. they weren't people she should put its life in the hands of.   
  
they were friends. she barely knew them. a few drinks.   
  
that's it.   
  
none of them were as familiar as her monster was. whatever it was. is.   
  
it's three in the morning and shes still thinking about it. its smell, its eyes, its weight on her.   
  
she also recently remembered she likes an excellent german draft and maybe she had a little bit more of it then she thought at dinner. but that's neither here nor there.   
  
it was warm. so warm. heat radiated off it like a furnace. it's vibrations felt like purring. even its voice was familiar- comfortable- and still, Basira couldn't find the right word to place to it. she couldn't even understand if it was an avatar or just a monster.   
  
she should have made a statement- she'll make one. if it comes back, she'll go in and tell Jon. Well, if it comes back and if it doesn't decide to decapitate her when it does.   
  
the alarm clock on the nightstand blinks to a 2:34 in the morning and she rolls onto her side in a desperate attempt to get any kind of sleep. reading out loud took more out of her then she thought it should.   
  
she wonders if whole Basira ever had problems sleeping. it doesn't seem like she would. the Basira she is right now, though, feels extremely prone to long sleepless nights.   
  
she closes her eyes and starts counting down from a hundred.   
  
she wakes up with a start what feels like moments later. she'd leap out the bed and reach for the gun she found in the nightstand yesterday if she wasn't being crushed in her bed. the familiar heat and heavy breathing is on her again, and she's ashamed to admit that her first concern is the front door again.   
  
it whispers her name, separate from the gaping maw that hangs over her head and Basira shivers despite herself. she can see 4:15 on the clock from the corner of her eye. how long has it been in the apartment? it could have been here for longer than that hour- it could have been hiding all day. in places it knew she wouldn't look.   
  
“Hello.” it's hard to talk when it's crushing her ribs.   
  
she feels something warm and wet- its tongue again, probably- slither across her cheek. it's licking her now, that's great. that's really wonderful.   
  
there's that smell again- blood and something. she could just go back to sleep like this, she thinks. crushed under the weight of familiarity.   
  
she managed to get her arms out from under the blanket to touch it and whatever tattered clothes it had on three days ago are gone. its skin is dry, covered in something that could be ash or could be very dried and caked on blood.   
  
“Is it yours?”   
  
it grunts what is probably a negative (she hopes) ((for some reason)) and Basira twists her head to look at its face.  
  
the light from the window hits its eyes, and they're reflective- odd. no more bizarre than the rest of it, though. probably. it rolls off of her to let her sit up and take a better look. same disgusting blonde hair. same wide green eyes. its jaw is distended again, and its massive tongue hangs out of it like a dog's.   
its claws dig into her blanket where its hands rest.   
  
and it's naked.   
  
“Why are you here?” her hand reaches out to touch it again and as soon as she does, vibration raises up to meet her. it would be like purring if purring were more intense in every way. its skin almost vibrated.   
  
“Missed you.”   
  
asking if they knew each other seemed stupid at this point. asking its name seemed even more insulting.   
  
“I missed you too.” at the very least, and little else has consumed her thoughts recently.   
  
it leans in closer to her and Basira is forced to watch its horrific mouth snap to something human passing.  she blinks, and in an instant, it's in her lap, and its mouth is on hers.   
  
oh.   
  
so it was like that, then.   
  
when she kisses back, she can only assume she didn't mind when she was actually Basira. why mind now?   
  
its mouth is hot, just like the rest of it. its lips are dry and cracked, and she can't tell if it's because of the constant shifting from one thing to another. it kisses her, and its hands tangle in her hair, claws scratching against her skull.   
  
it whispers her name to her when its tongue is in her mouth. she hears it, almost feels the pressure of someone leaning on her shoulder to get as close as possible.   
  
she kisses it in return, hoping to hear more of the whispering human voice for her efforts. she feels like she could almost grab the name out from the void it's hiding in.   
  
to her surprise, its tongue tastes like nothing, no fresh or decaying meat. the blood has to be coming from somewhere, doesn't it? and if it's not eating whatever it's killing, then it's killing for sport.   
  
its hips shudder a tiny bit, and it sighs into her mouth before pulling apart, if only to let Basira breathe. she takes deep breathes, wanting more of its smell on her. she presses her face into its neck again, arms around on its shoulders and they rearrange until she's in its lap.   
  
its claws catch on her shirt as they search for skin to touch, settling on her bare thighs eventually. it rubs her legs, the edge of its claws nudging against her underwear and making her shiver in spite of the warmth radiating off of it.   
  
its neck is tilted to the side, and she decides to risk it and bites down.   
  
the vibrations in its chest rattle her.   
  
she bites until she feels fresh, warm, wet copper on her tongue.   
  
it grunts- louder this time- and the claws sink into her thighs. despite herself or maybe this is what Basira has always been into, her toes curl. she pulls away from it to pull her shirt off and fling it as far away as physically possible.   
  
the claws tickle when its hands brush against her nipples. Basira's moans are cut off with another kiss. she doesn't know the last time shes ever felt this warm. or this wet.   
  
the entire time it keeps nudging her head upright, and between the sharp pain and the sort of floating feeling, Basira seems to be developing it pats her hair.   
  
this feels right.   
  
like she's been waiting for this for a long time.   
  
its tongue snakes out of its mouth again and licks at everything it seems to be able to reach. and it can reach more than she thought it would.   
  
her own fingers rub against her partner's nipples, and she listens to all of the heavy breathing. she wonders if it can even moan before lowering her head and sucking. she feels the warm tongue nudge at her wet underwear.  
  
it gives her a hard shove, and Basira falls back on the bed without a second thought. it rends through the wet fabric and lays down between her legs. Basira watches its jaw unhinge, and its fangs tease at her thighs.   
  
she feels like all of the air has been punched out of her when she feels its tongue on her clit. her fingers dig into the dirty sheets as she feels it twist around.   
  
the only thing she can concentrate on is trying desperately to remember its name. what it is- what they were to each other before.   
  
the tongue brushes against all of her, up and down a few times before pushing inside of her and easing her open for it.  Basira has to  bite her cheek to keep from squealing. this feels better than anything she can remember. her legs hook around its head.   
  
“More- fuck- more-”   
  
it sinks deeper into her, and she hears a laugh against her ear. she almost has it she's sure- it feels like its just there- and then the tongue starts fucking her and she thinks she might just die. it laughs even louder. when Basira chances a look down, its eyes are staring back, still reflective- its mouth split into an impossible smile.   
  
“Harder- plea-” she can't even get a full word out before some sharp sinks into her hips, and she is yanked closer to its face- its hair brushes against her knees, and now it feels ticklish, and she can't help but laugh. something coils tight inside of her and the entire thing makes her feel exceptionally punch drunk.   
  
“Fuck- I'm-” it only takes it as an invitation to fuck her harder, her hips lifting up off of the bed to meet it with every single thrust. “Fuck-” she hisses and comes harder then she probably ever has in her life.   
  
when she can see again, once she's caught her breath it pulls the tongue out of her slowly and smiles, mouth forming back into something believable.   
  
“Good?” it whispers, teasing. it must be.   
  
“Mmhm.” Basira sits up, fully ready to return the favor before she feels a hand on her shoulder. “Don't leave.”   
  
she sits up anyway and grabs its other hand. it stares at it as Basira tugs it into the bathroom. once the shower is hot enough, she steps into her small shower stall and tugs it along. it makes a face before giving in. Basira washes its hair- washes all of it until the water pouring off of her companion isn't a dirty brownish red.   
  
there's a little scar on its back- the only real scar it seems to have that looks like a starburst. it's oddly soft- compared to the rest of it.   
  
she gets out first, figures it could stand to relax a little more before running off into the night anyway. once she's dry, she holds the towel out for it.   
  
shes dries it off, getting its hair as dry as she can with a towel when the light hits its face just right.   
  
“Daisy?”   
  
The look on its- her face seems just as surprised as Basira feels.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Basira smiles- grins like an idiot and wraps a towel around her shoulders. Years of memories back in an instant.   
  
“What the fuck happened to you?”   
  
Instead of an answer she leans over and kisses Basira before she can say anything else.   
  
“Can I stay the night?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very appreciated
> 
> please [talk to me about tma ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and/or about how basira canon admitted shed be fine with dying as long as it was with daisy pls thnk
> 
> also im taking requests right now [ soooooo ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/ask/)


End file.
